gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Diandor
AKA Dindor (Common), Dinnora (Elvish), The Songless Lands Diandor was founded in the Third Age of the Sun by Men of Kellina stock, from land stolen from the Dernians during the Mage Wars. Following the end of the war, the land became a powerful state and an ally of Edhelnore. Mages from all over the east and west travelled here to the famed Sarensi College, the finest Magical school around the Thelysian Sea. The people allied themselves with the Myrgani across the sea, and with the Fanesians in the east. As Chaos began to descend on the world, Diandor found itself beseiged by Demons, and under constant attack. The people fought valiantly, but to no avail. The Sarensi college was destroyed and it seemed as if the land would follow. Yet a saviour came in the form of the great god Elantyus. Elyantyus came from the heavens on a rock of fire, with a heavenly host, and fought the demons, and routed the hordes of Chaos from the whole of Thelysian Sea. The people of Thelysian Sea loved Him and worshipped Him, but none held Him as high as the Dinnorans, for it was in Diandor that He had descended. A vast temple was built around the Heavenly Rock on which He'd arrived, and around this a city, and it became known as Ellantus, the holiest city in Thelysian Sea. Peace prevailed, and for generations Thelysian Sea prospered under the sage rule of Elantyus. That changed suddenly, however. The Myrgani, enraged by the Vallanian Bane, grew angry at Elantyus. They formed an army, sailed across the Sea, and stormed the Isle of Ellansya. There, following a terrible battle, they slew Elantyus. The other Mannish races around Thelysian Sea were filled with incredible despair and forlorness. And rage beyond measure. They allied together, along with the Northmen and the Kaltoi, formed a vast army and, almost completely wiped out the Myrgan. At the end of the fourth age, the War of Retribution had begun, and the land around the Thelysian Sea was in turmoil. The Dinnorans were particularly hard hit, and vowed to mourn their god for a thousand years. And they became known as the Godless, and the Songless. And they worship no God, save for the memory of Elantyus. The Northmen had been granted land in Diandor in return for their aid in the war, and more and more came south from Normearc. Many Dinnorans were falling sick from a plague they called the Godblight, or were leaving in despair. Within a few generations the Dinnorans were a minority in Diandor. During the Fifth Age, the mainland was again attacked, this time by the Death Queen's armies, which arrived by sea and from the lands to the north. Seeking solely to reach Old Belyria, the Parzifan realm of Pandarat, they nevertheless brought death and destruction as they invaded and occupied the land. The Fanesians in the east suffered the most, and were enslaved, their homeland all but destroyed. As Vancumar was established, most of Dindor became a part of the dark empire. The Western cities and the coastal towns of the Panecean League resisted, and, with support from the rest of the Thelysian navies, managed to maintain independence. The eastern provinces were placed under the rule of Agara, the Lady of Mirrors. Following the fall of the Death Queen, Diandor is optimistic. Trade has imcreased threefold and the arrival of the Empire has bought wealth and security to the area. The Faceless Man who runs the Panecean League has allied with the seemingly reformed Agara , and only Rhambak the Goblin -King seems to stand in the way of complete reunification. Overview Geography of Diandor Isle of Ellansya Races Ayrena Blemmyaki Buldari Dwarves Dinnorans Fanesians Karnacki Northmen Cities Granzelstat Mirklin-Moor Ellantus Nazkhagen Shiam-Fanash Places Mount Rhandagar Godsfall Groups & Politics Mourners Category:Countries Category:Diandor Category:Parzan's Rift